


BatCat Bound

by Herrin26



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herrin26/pseuds/Herrin26
Summary: AU  Soul bondWhen Selina kissed Bruce it was suppose to be a simple thank you. What transpired would change them both forever.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon & Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle & Alfred Pennyworth, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	BatCat Bound

**Author's Note:**

> First batcat fic.  
> I'm a little behind on my Gotham knowledge so any tips or notes are welcome.

Returning the stuff was the right thing to do. Although she did find it funny that she seemed to hold on to the thing he was most interested in.

When he came close she did want she wanted to do for a while. 

She smirked to herself as she quickly leaned in, catching Bruce off guard, and put their lips together.

He had no idea it was coming, which is how she liked to be. Unpredictable. 

Then it was like a static shock went between them. 

Selina blushed and went out the window. Bruce was still stunned when Alfred came in.

"Late night chat Master Bruce?"

Bruce looked at Alfred. "Just thinking out loud."

Bruce went back over to his stack of papers, after Alfred stepped out, and started gathering some. A slip sent a cut down his left ring finger.

He winced, licked the blood, and shook his hand.

Outside on her way home Selina felt a sharp cut on her finger then saw the blood.

"What the hell?" _When did that happen?_

Bruce turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Selina? I thought you left?" 

Only she wasn’t there. He peaked around thinking she was messing with him, but found nothing.

_Ok that's strange._

Selina stopped walking.

"If you're going to stalk me you need to be less vocal."

She turned expecting to see him but found no one. There was no where for him to hide either.

"OK, I'll admit thats a good trick. Now where are you?"

Again nothing. 

_Ok this is weird._

Bruce whipped around in the manor. Still finding Selina no where.

_I might actually be losing it._

"You already lost it Bruce. Now where are you? This stopped being funny."

Bruce closed his eyes and decided to try something impossible. 

_Selina?_

"Stop it Bruce!" She shouted.

_Can you here me? Think it if you can._

_I think you annoying me with some stupid trick._

Bruce reeled back. He could hear her in his head. 

_This is insane._

_"_ Bruce if you don't come out right now I kicking your ass all the way back to your house!"

_Selina. I'm still at the manor. I can here you in my head. Think of a question and I'll answer._

Selina started marching back to shove he foot up a billionaires ass.

_He thinks he can pull some stupid prank on me I'll..._

_It's not a prank._

She stopped dead in her tracks. This wasn’t possible.

_Bruce?_

_Yeah._

_Okay I'm losing now I have voices talking back._

_No it's me Selina. I can hear you. Come back to the manor we need to find out what is going on._

_This can't be happening._ She insisted to herself.

_I know but it is._

* * *

Selina went back through the same window she just left and found Bruce standing there.

"You came." He said almost in disbelief.

"What the hell is going on Bruce? Why am I hearing you in my head?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you might have a clue."

"Why would I know?" 

"Because I don't. This isn't logical how can we hear each other's thoughts?"

"How would I know?" Selina was becoming more frustrated.

"I'm just speaking out loud. I know I never heard you before. Did you ever hear me?"

"Oh yes Bruce I heard all you dirty thoughts. I just never told you for laughs." Selina's sarcasm was strong.

"I'm just asking." Bruce was becoming as frustrated.

_Why does she have to be sarcastic now?_

"Stop thinking about me!" Selina shouted.

"I can't!" Bruce shouted back. But blushed at the words.

The back and forth brought the attention of the other Wayne resident.

"What's all the bloody shouting about." Alfred demanded. He then saw who was there. "Miss Kyle. Wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"Forgot something. I'm leaving now." Selina started for her exit.

"No. You don't have to go." Bruce started.

"Yes I do. Later Bruce." She went out the window.

"Twice in one night? She seems to miss this place."

"We just needed to clear something up. Nothing to worry about."

"Of course." Alfred could tell something was off. "Now, what's troubling you?"

_You wouldn't believe me._

_Hello I don't believe you but I can't not believe either. Wait are you still reporting to Jeeves?_

_I don't know what to tell him. I can't say I'm reading your mind._

_Tell him we were making out and he interrupted._

"Master Wayne?" 

Bruce realized he was just standing there looking stupid. 

"I'm fine Alfred. Just a long day. I'm going to go to my room." He felt himself becoming tired fast.

Bruce left a conflicted Alfred in the study. 

* * *

Trying to make it back home was taxing when you're not trying to think. Plus for some reason Selina was feeling more tired than usual. She just felt like something was off. Like she was missing something.

_Whatever this stupid thing is. It's screwing me up probably._

_You too? I'm really tired for some reason._

_Will you stay out of my head?!_

_I don't have a lot of say in this Selina. I hear you and you hear me. We have no privacy between us anymore._

_Great. Stuck with a pubescent boy reading my thoughts. Keep it clean Bruce._

_SELINA! That's...I'm not thinking about anything like that._

_Good. Be a good choir boy while I get some sleep. And don't dream about me._

_Should I say the same to you?_

_You wish._

_I hope we don't dream together as well._

Selina could hear the concern in his voice.

 _Don't want some dirty fantasies seen?_ She smirked.

_No. Nightmares._

_Oh...right. Sorry I didn't think about that._

_I know you didn't._ There was no malice in his thoughts almost humor.

_This is getting old fast Bruce._

_I'm going to get to looking into whatever this is first thing tomorrow. Are you coming back?_

_Stupid question. Kind of have to. We're stuck in this together._

_You could have stayed._

_Was hoping getting out of there and getting some distance would have cleared my mind. But no here you are._

Bruce smiled at that. This was strange but sort of cool too. 

_Goodnight Selina._

Selina crashed into her dirty mattress and felt sleep pull her in. She didn't even bother taking off her shoes.

Bruce only made to his bed and fell down the same way. Still fully dressed.

* * *

The next morning.

"Master Bruce." Alfred let himself in. "Bruce it's to late to be sleeping in." 

Alfred came over to the bed and seen Bruce was unresponsive.

"Bruce? Bruce?!" 

Alfred pulled the boy up and seen . Bruce was pale and cold. 

"Alfred..." Bruce weak voice answered.

"Bruce! Easy does it. You're as cold as ice. I'm taking you to hospital."

"Alfred...Selina...get Selina." Bruce slurred.

Alfred picked Bruce up and carried him out to the car. 

"Hang on." 

"Selina." Bruce said again.

"Right now I need to get you help."

"Selina..."

Alfred got behind the wheel while pulling out his cell. He knew only one person would find Selina. 

"Gordon." Jim answered.

"It's Alfred. Bruce is sick I'm going to Gotham General."

Jim sat up straight. "What's wrong?"

"I don't bloody well know! He was fine last night now he's barely conscious and delirious. Keeps asking for Miss Kyle. She was with him last night."

"Do you know where she is?" Jim asked.

"Alfred...she's..." Bruce barely was coherent.

"Hold." Alfred told Jim. He turned back to Bruce. 

"She's..." 

Alfred leaned in a heard the address. 

"Jim Bruce gave me her address. Find her she might be the same way." He gave the address.

Jim jolted down the address. "You think she's the same?"

"I don't know. Get to her. I'm getting Bruce help." He hung up. "Bruce stay awake." 

Alfred floored the gas.

* * *

"Selina." Jim banged on the door. 

Selina couldn't answer. She couldn't move. She had been sick before but this was something else. She never felt so weak in her life.

"Selina." Jim kept knocking. 

_Bruce..._

_Selina.._

Jim finally just kicked the door in. He saw Selina on the mattress. He rushed over and saw her with the same symptoms as Bruce.

"Selina." He picked her up. "Hang on."

"Bruce..." 

Jim took her out and loaded her in his car.

* * *

Alfred ran into the ER , Bruce in his arms.

The nurses and doctors took him. He knew he couldn't force himself past the doors, but it didn't stop him from wanting to.

He didn't know how long it was but he did see Jim rushing in with Selina in the same state.

"Alfred." Jim approached him after the nurse took Selina. "What is going on?"

"I don't know. They were fine last night. When I woke Bruce up this morning he was like that. The same for Ms. Kyle?"

"She couldn't even get the door. She kept muttering his name the whole trip."

Past the doors the doctor were perplexed. The two teens were barely coherent and freezing, but they weren't finding any causes.

Bruce saw Selina laying across from him. The nurses and doctor moving around them.

_Selina..Selina?_

She didn't respond. She was out.

He didn't know how but he forced himself up and reached of her.

"Mister Wayne lay down." One of the nurses tried to push him back down.

Bruce fought back with as much strength he could muster and finally grabbed her hand.

The second his hand took hers it was like a wave of relief washed over him and he felt himself getting his strength back.

Selina shot up feeling a sudden rush of energy fill her. She looked over at who was holding her hand.

"Bruce?"

"Selina."

Without thinking they found themselves pulling each other into an embrace. The staff just as confused as they were.

Selina was never a hugger but she couldn't stop herself. She felt warm and peaceful right now.

Bruce breathed in her sent and never felt so comfortable. He didn't know what was happening but right now he didn't care.

"What's happening to us?" Selina asked.

"I don't know." Bruce answered as he held her tighter.

_Can you still hear me?_

_I never stopped. I just didn't have the energy to answer. Bruce I'm.._

She could even think about the word scared but Bruce knew what she was going to say.

_Me too._


End file.
